Diskussion:Andromada (SA)
Meinst du nicht die Mission danach? Bei der muss man mit einem Motorrad in ein riesiges Flugzeug fliegen. Gtafan 17:23 10. Dez 2006 Weiss jemand, wie man den bekommt. Also ich meine für die Xbox Version. Ich wollte den schon immer mal haben, aber ich hab ihn nie gefunden. Ausser natürlich in den 2 Missionen aber dort kann man ih nicht steuern. 14:34, 16. Feb. 2007 (CET) Nein, für die Xbox-Version kannst du ihn nicht kriegen, es sei denn es gibt für die Konsole einen Cheatdevice, den ich übrigens auch benutzt habe, um das Bild zu machen Zaibatsu 14:26, 16. Feb 2007 (UTC) Andromada:14juli 09 22:06 Hilfe normalerweise habe ich auch den cheat genommen aber dan habe ich es weitergespielt,ich habe eine ps2 und ein mogelmodul wie bekomme ich nun die andromada Ok schade na ja Danke! Größte Flugzeug? Hallo, also ich glaube der AT-400 zumindestens was die Spannweite angeht größer. Das kann man gut beobachten, wenn man mit der Andromeda bzw. mit der AT-400 mal auf der Flugzeugfriedhof gelandet ist. Man kann sie auch einfach neben einander Stellen. @ Unbekannt: Da ich nur im Besitz der PlayStation-Version von SA bin, bin ich nicht in der Lage, jemals eine Andromada selbst zu fliegen, geschweige denn, sie auf dem Wüstenflugplatz zu landen und neben eine AT-400 abzustellen. Wie die Proportionen dieser beiden Maschinen im Einzelnen sind, bleibt daher reine Spekulation (außer, dass sie groß sind). Ich gebe aber gerne zu, dass du Recht haben könntest. Die holländische GTA Wiki gibt z.B. als Gewicht für die Andromada 40.000 kg und für die AT-400 60.000 kg an, was hieße, dass die Passagiermaschine deutlich größer ist. Mein Vergleich der Andromada mit der Lockheed C-5 'Galaxy' ist wahrscheinlich auch übertrieben. Die Holländer ziehen einen Vergleich zur C17 Globe Master 3. Nur wurde dieses Flugzeug erst 1993 eingesetzt und SA spielt ja bekanntlich im Jahr 1992. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du die entsprechenden Artikel gerne entsprechend überarbeiten. Fünftes Rad 07:15, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Wegen der Proportionen der beiden großen Flugzeuge möchte ich mich korrigieren. Habe die AT-400 kurzerhand neben der Flugschule gelandet und geparkt. Bin dann einfach mal vom Bug zum Heck bzw. vom einem zum anderen Tragflächenende gelaufen und konnte dank der Entfernungsangaben in der Statistik ihre ungefähre Größe abschätzen: Länge ca. 47 Meter, Spannweite ca. 52 m! Sollte sich jetzt jemand die Andromada hercheaten können, müsste er mal den gleichen Test durchziehen. Fünftes Rad 08:21, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Hallo, ich habe es mal gemessen. Komme bei der Andromada auf eine Länge von 42m und eine Spannweite von 46m. Hier beides zu sehen im direkten Vergleich: http://www.pictureupload.de/originals/pictures/120508022722_Screenshot12.5.2008_2-06-34-575.jpg . Damit ist die Andromada nicht mehr das größte Fahrzeug :) p.h. 00:16, 12. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::Danke für deine Arbeit, anonymer Benutzer! Ich werde das sofort richtig stellen. Zaibatsu 00:35, 12. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich kann nur sagen: Klasse-Screenshot! Da lag ich mit meiner letzten Größen-Schätzung für den Passagier-Jet ja gar nicht so falsch. Könnten wir das Bild nicht in beide Artikel einbinden? Fünftes Rad 12:39, 12. Mai 2008 (UTC) :: Die Andromeda ist theoretisch gesehen doch größer als die AT-400, zumindest eine ältere Version von ihr, da der Innenraum ca. doppelt so groß ist, wie die Andromeda an sich. Zudem habe ich, als ich an meinem SA-MP-Server gearbeitet habe mal das Objekt vom Interior neben die Andromeda gestellt, wo man es sehr gut erkennen konnte. Außerdem sieht man in der Mission Stowaway an der Rampe, dass sie von außen kleiner ist, als die Rampe von innen. Ich hab die Andromada mal geholt und gemessen nachdem ich den Trick gelesen habe. Ich bin auf ungefähr 55m Länge und 57m Spannweite gekommen. Dann bin ich zum Las Venturas Airport geflogen und hab mit der AT-400 verglichen. Die Andromada war größer, ungefähr 5m länger und breiter.77.25.83.245 16:47, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Archivierung Böses Deutsch. Zaibatsu 14:39, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Fonn wehm stamd den dißes zitaht? Fünftes Rad 21:22, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Fonn ainnen anonühmen Bähnutsa. Zaibatsu 21:58, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich viehnde sohlche ahntvohrten fol mihs. Denaldinios 03:16 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Man kann es eben nicht allen recht machen. Zaibatsu 16:55, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hast du das von mit ernst genommen???Denaldinios 23:44, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ja. Zaibatsu 12:14, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh achso. Ne ich achte eigentlich auf ein korrektes Deutsch. Denaldinios 19:00, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Das ist gut. Wir sehen uns! Zaibatsu 16:19, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich schreibe es noch einmal:#Man kann ihn DOCH fliegen! Einfach während der Mission Stowaway in der Szene nach der Cutszene mit Toreno den Cheat ,Alle Fahrzeuge im Umkreis zerstören (seht mal unter Mogelpower.de)' eingeben.Dann fliegt die Andromada garnicht los und man kann einsteigen.So leicht is es!!!109.40.246.231 12:00, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn du das überprüft hast, müssen wir das akzeptieren. Aber cheatgebundene Fundorte nehmen wir in der Regel nicht auf. Zaibatsu 19:13, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : :Also ich kann nicht losfliegen oder aussteigen,wenn ich den Trick benutze,aber das Radio geht an.Und wenn ich diesen Trick verwende und einsteigen will,benutzt CJ nicht die umrandete Tür,sondern geht einfach durch die Karosse.79.198.210.231 00:30, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Unterschied Was ist der Unterschied die die Missions-Andromada und den Spawn-Andromada unterscheidet? Homie 15:40, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaube der unterschied ist, das beim spawn Andromada die Rampe hinten nicht aufgeht GTAFreak05 16:15, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: Ich glaube die Spawn-Andromeda ist tarnfarbend. Mr. Vance 16:53, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::: ich glaube es gibt gar keinen unterschied zwischen den beiden! ::::Die Spawn-Andromada ist nicht tarnfarben. Zaibatsu 17:45, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wisst ihr ob es das U-Boot wirklich gibt? Soll angeblich in der Nähe vom Easter Basin Marinestützpunkt sein und zwischen 2 Felsen klemmen. : Es exestiert zwar ein U-Boot, aber nicht zwischen zwei Felsen klemmend, sondern in der Nähe von Pier 69, an einem Pier. TheCell90 07:50, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Unbekannter Cheat! Ich hab gehört, dass es einen Cheat wie jeden anderen Fahrzeug-Cheat geben soll. Ein Freund von mir hat den Cheat gefunden, aber nie eingesetzt, weil er dachte, es gibt keine Fläche die groß genug ist (seine CD ist kaputt und er kann San Fierro, Flint County, Whetstone, Blueberry, Panopticon und Bayside nicht betreten, da dann nach mindestens 30 Sekunden steht: Fehler beim Lesen der Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas CD/DVD-Rom). :Nach heutigem Wissen gibt es einen solchen Cheat nicht. Ohne Beweise (also der Nennung des Cheat-Codes) hat der Cheat in diesem Wiki keinen Halt. Zaibatsu 19:13, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Falls du es noch nicht wusstest, aber es gibt für jedes, wirklich jedes Fahrzeug n Cheat. Für den SWAT-Transporter lautet er SWATRA, dass habe ich selbst rausgefunden.77.24.101.49 15:05, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe den Cheat mal getestet, natürlich funktioniert er''' nicht'. Mal wieder ein guter Aprilscherz, bloß 5 Tage zuspät. TheCell90 16:17, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Beschaffungsmöglichkeit Nicht richtig? Zaibatsu 19:48, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Doch, habs ausprobiert.77.25.83.245 16:49, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) die passt von der höhe und breite nicht rein was soll ich machen????????????? Diskussion zu Fundorten ist zuende! Da jetzt ein Fundort, der auch zu gebrauchen ist, auf der Seite steht, kann man die Diskussion zu Fundorten eigentlich beenden. Bei den anderen Fundorten ist sie ja nicht beschaffbar (bis auf Per 'Cheat-Device). Trick um es zu bekommen Ich habe die Seite mal bearbeitet und diesen Trick dort hereingeschrieben als ich noch nicht im Wikia Regestriert war. Aber dann wurde er entfernt und anders hereingeschrieben. Das Video habe ich gefunden und auf der Seite zusammengefasst. Gta4Gamer 18:59, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) MEd Also, man kann mit dem Map Editor (MEd) ja bekanntlich auch das ein oder andere Fahrzeug in die Map einfügen. Dabei ist mir ein Flugzeug aufgefallen, welches wahrscheinlich die Andromada ist. Sie heisst als Datei ''jumbo-jet ''oder so. Ich werde noch mal genauer nachgucken. Jetzt zur eigentlichen Frage: Würde es sich nicht lohnen, es als Erwähnung beizulegen, dass die Andromada als Datei ''jumbo-jet ''genannt wird? Chris 19:15, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nee, ich denke nicht. Es währe dann ja wie das U-Boot in SF als Gebäude definiert. Aber da sieht man nochmal wie groß sie eigentlich währe (wie oben von mir damals genannt aber nicht signiert). TheCell90 16:20, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zu lange gebraucht? Was ist passiert? Ich war kurz davor, die Andromada zu kriegen, aber kurz davor wurde mir n' Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht: Auf einmal war ich in der Andromada ohne da rein gefahren zu sein. Sie wurde von mir zerstört und als ich 10 Meter vor dem Hangar war, wurde ich in eine fliegende Andromada gebeamt was is los?????? P.S.:Als sie kaputt war, hat man das Motorgeräusch noch gehört. Wohl n' Spielfehler. Nein du hast nicht zulange gebraucht. Wenn man sich der hinteren Lade zu sehr nähert wird die Mission mit der Cutscene weiter gesetzt. Bei mir war es noch ärgerlicher ca 5 Meter bevor sie im Hangar war verschwand sie. Nico-Robbery 19:48, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) O.K. Danke ;) wir haben leider vergessen vor der Mission zu speichern also müssen wir wieder anfangen mit dem Missionen bei: "Are you going to San Fierro" Auch ärgerlich. Andromada zu groß für Hangar '''Als ich versucht habe, die Andromada zu bekommen habe ich festgestellt,dass sie von der Höhe und Breite garnicht in den Hangar passt!! Was soll ich machen?92.230.208.73 16:59, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC)' Du musst das Ding einfach vor den Hangar stellen, so das ein Teil des Fliegers das Tor berührt. Funktioniert zwar nur manchmal, aber immerhin. Cougar 17:09, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ok danke92.230.208.73 18:03, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC)